Sempre
by KayBellaxx
Summary: The life of Patch and Nora directly after Finale. New friends and enemies are made. The relationship between Patch and Nora continues to grow. They do, however, face many obstacles. Buying a house of their own and maybe even having an unplanned child? How will Patch react? Rated M MIGHT end up containing lemons. I'm very set on finishing this and updating often. Give it a read?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the Hush, Hush series and its characters, I do not. All rights go to the lovely Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Author's Note: Hello all! I'm glad you happened to stumble upon my story. This is my first fanfiction ever so please bear with me. I'm open to criticism but please stay positive! I have read many fanfictions revolving around Patch and Nora, but none matched how I'd like things to go. This story takes place after Finale, before the epilogue. I suggest you reread the last chapter or you might be a little lost. The chapters will get longer as things start to flow. I promise.**

Chapter 1: Relax

Patch could feel. I closed my eyes and mentally thanked Basso. Patch held me in his arms and walked. I did not care where we were going, as long as I got to be with him. I needed him. The feeling of losing him suddenly overwhelmed me causing me to have to hold back tears. I hid my face against Patch's neck and lightly pressed my lips to his soft skin. He shivered at my kiss and my face broke into a full on smile. _**Oh Angel, I don't think I'll ever get used to this. **_He spoke directly to my mind.

_**Used to what? **_I spoke back.

_**How amazing you feel.**_

My cheeks heated as Patch set me down. I could not tell where we were but there sat a black jeep. "I left it here before Dante got me in the cemetery. I left it unlocked. It's a miracle that it's still here." Patch's eyes were black orbs. Taking in everything and giving away nothing. "Let's get out of here." I could not agree more.

We ended up at Patch's place. I had called my mom and told her I was sleeping over at Vee's. Vee wouldn't mind. In fact, I can already hear her asking if Patch and I had sex. The thought swirled in my mind. Surely that was in the near future. After all, it wasn't very long ago that we swore an oath to love each other with all that we have. I skimmed my thumb over the ring he placed on my finger. Does this make me Mrs. Cipriano? I stored the question in the back of my head. I can ask Patch later. I focused on getting clean.

I stepped out of the shower and slipped into Patch's shirt and a pair of his boxers. I didn't keep clothes here and I never thought I'd be spending the night. I left the bathroom and was greeted by the smell of tacos. I smiled at the memory of Patch and me making tacos in my kitchen so long ago. I stood there quietly, secretly admiring Patch's body. "Enjoying the view?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Can we get you a ring too? I want everyone to know you're mine."

Patch leaned back into me slightly. "Sounds like a plan."

"The tacos smell good." I grabbed one of the plates that had two tacos and stuffed my face. Way to look attractive. Patch turned and stood there watching me with a crooked smile. "I'm hungry," I mumbled after finishing a bite of taco.

"So am I," he replied. I looked up at him. "But not for tacos, Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the Hush, Hush series and its characters, I do not. All rights go to the lovely Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Author's Note: I read that Hush, Hush might become a movie! Yay! I have no idea where I'm going with this story. So if you have any suggestions of what you would like to happen, let me know! The number of visitors is slightly increasing. How exciting!**

Chapter 2: Shopping

I woke up to Patch trailing light kisses along my jaw. I kept my eyes shut, however, hoping he'd continue. "I know you're awake, Angel," he smirked moving down to my neck.

"No I'm not," I murmured. I was rewarded with the sound of his deep chuckle. I bit my lower lip to hold back a smile. He dipped his head lower to kiss along my shoulder. A flashback of last night's make out session sent shivers down my spine.

"You and Vee are spending the day together," he murmured against my neck.

"And why was I not involved in the planning of this?" I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love Vee. I wanted to spend some time with Patch after being miserable over losing him. I wasn't ready to give him up just yet. Patch traced a finger along my collarbone.

"Because I have a surprise for you and I need time to set it up," he looked up at me with a mysterious look in his eyes.

"I don't think my mom will allow me to stay away another night."

"It's already taken care of. Apparently Vee is quite persuasive." I laughed at the truth in that statement. "I'll meet you both at the mall when I'm done."

I wrinkled my nose as the strong smell of coffee assaulted my senses. Vee felt the need to buy some sort of dark chocolate flavored mocha ice coffee. Vee's excuse was that dark chocolate is good for you. The last thing my hyper best friend needs is a caffeinated drink. She had already dragged me into half of the stores in the mall and I hadn't bought a single thing. She approached me, happily sipping away at her coffee, and said, "We have one stop to make and whether you like it or not, you're buying something, babe." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to Victoria's Secret.

"Vee," I practically groaned, "I'm not buying lingerie."

"Oh yes you are babe and there's nothing you can do about it. Patchy owes me big time!" Vee began throwing random articles of lace at me. All were far too skimpy for my taste. "Go, try them on." Vee shoved me into a dressing room and leaned against the door. I took a deep breath and chose a bra out of the pile. I looked at it and groaned.

"Vee…. Can I at least choose something I like?" Vee opened the door and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, but it needs to show leg and boob."

"Vee!"

"Trust me! Patchy will drool." I walked slowly around the store examining article after article of lingerie. I wonder what Patch is up to. Patch wouldn't even give me a hint as to what he was up to. I found a pretty black silk dress that definitely showed boob and leg. The color reminded me of Patch. I think he will like it. That's if I can muster up the courage to even put it on.

We left Victoria's Secret with the black dress and a few other things I found. We were on our way to get smoothies when my cell buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw Patch's name on the display. "Hey," I said cheerfully.

"I'll be on my way soon. Where should I meet you both?" I heard Patch fiddle with something and immediately my curiosity sparked.

"Planet smoothie."

"Be there in 30. I love you." I held back a smile.

"I love you too." I hung up and immediately had an idea. "Vee, we need to go to the jewelry store and we have about 30 minutes to do so." The both of us ran looking like two lunatics. I scanned the display looking at all of the rings until one caught my eye. It was perfect. I called for the cashier. He was an old man who looked at Vee and I like we were a joke. I asked him for the price of the ring. It was a simple band that resembled mine but it had an odd blackish tint to it. He showed us the price and I was relieved that I could afford it. It cut deep into my life's savings, but I had forever to earn the money back again. I bought the ring and to my satisfaction, the old man was surprised to see that we weren't just two teenage girls fawning over things we cannot afford.

We walked back to Planet Smoothie just in time to meet Patch. He eyed my two bags but his expression gave nothing away. I happily walked into his open arms. He placed a light kiss on my forehead.** Victoria's Secret**, he spoke to my mind in a questioning tone.

**I needed a bra**, I lied. I wanted to have a surprise of my own.

**You are a terrible liar Angel. Let's go home.**

We said our goodbyes to Vee and headed out to his jeep. I fastened my seat belt nervously. I had no clue what surprise Patch planned, but I was about to find out.

**Another Author's Note: I know how boring author's notes are, so I'll keep it short. Longer chapter as promised! Reviews would be helpful. I want my readers to enjoy the material. I don't want it to get boring. Next chapter will be very Nora and Patch fluffy. Patch has some great things planned ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the Hush, Hush series and its characters, I do not. All rights go to the lovely Becca Fitzpatrick. If I owned Hush, Hush, there would be no Nora, I'd take Patch and have him all for myself.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed/favorite/followed and last but certainly not least viewed this story. It's quite encouraging! I'm having a bit of a writers block, but I'm going to try my best to get this chapter out to you in a short time. I'm now learning how hard it is to stay in the character's personality.**

Chapter 3: Angel

The drive back to Patch's seemed to take longer than I remember. Patch kept eyeing my bags, but other than that there was a comfortable silence. I was too nervous to converse. **Relax Angel**, Patch reached over and held my hand. I immediately felt calm wash over me, but I nibbled on my lower lip. I caught him eyeing my bags again and I chuckled, "You seem to be interested in what I bought."

"When it comes to you, I'm fascinated. Mind showing me what you-"

"It's just stuff," I replied quickly. There's no way I was going to tell him what's inside. Patch eyed me suspiciously but dropped it. We arrived at his place and parked in the garage. I was about to get out of the jeep when I felt his hand wrap gently around my arm.

"Wait," he murmured. He walked over to me and held up a blindfold. A blindfold? I didn't want to wait any longer to see what he had planned.

He wrapped it around my eyes and I could feel him picking around in my head to determine if I could see anything. He placed a soft kiss on my lips which made me jump.

"I like this whole blindfold idea," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I felt him pull on my hand gently and my stomach fluttered. This was it. Patch led, I followed. I tried to use my knowledge of Patch's place to my advantage. If my memory is correct, we should be heading towards the living room. Here I was, thinking this was going to take place in the bedroom.

I could smell a hint of vanilla in the air. My guess would be that Patch had lit candles. We came to a stop. I couldn't wait any longer. The suspense was killing me. I felt the blindfold fall from my eyes. I blinked rapidly a few times then looked at my surroundings. A soft gasp escaped my lips, and a few seconds later I felt as if I was grinning from ear to ear. We were in fact in the living room, but all the furniture had been moved. In place of the furniture, a blanket had been laid out. On the blanket sat a large picnic basket, two plates, and eating utensils. Candles were placed strategically around the room in places that they were safe enough not to light a fire. We were having a picnic in the living room! I looked over at Patch who seemed to be examining me. "You're amazing," I smiled.

"I try," he replied with a crooked smile. Patch isn't one to visibly show his emotions, but I could tell he was nervous too, "I was going to take you out on a picnic to an actual place, but I prefer privacy. Excessive public displays of affection are frowned upon, and I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of displaying of affection." He sat on the blanket and I followed, smiling like a fool.

He opened the basket and pulled out two glasses drinking glasses proceeded by napkins. He then pulled out a container of assorted fruit and said, "Vee told me the both of you ate. I made sandwiches, but we can save them for later."

"Sounds good," I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind felt fuzzy with emotions. He took my plate and grabbed a fork, I stopped him, I pushed the plate away gently, and I sat on his lap so that I was pretty much straddling him. I took the extra fork and stabbed a piece of what appeared to be pineapple. Patch looked confused at first but soon realized my intentions. His eyes darkened to an even deeper shade and I lightly pressed the pineapple against his lips. Patch opened his mouth and pulled the pineapple from the fork. Watching him made my heart flutter. He did the same for me, except I wasn't nearly as seductive about it as he was. I felt strawberry juice trickle down my chin and I flushed. I reached for a napkin behind me, but Patch stopped me.

He held my face in his hands and kissed along my chin sending shivers down my spine. "You're so soft, Angel," Patch murmured against my jaw.

"Kiss me Patch," I bit my lower lip.

"Here?" He kissed along my jaw. "Here?" He placed gentle kisses along my neck.

"Everywhere," I practically begged. He made a soft noise that sounded like a half moan and a half growl. Before I had time to think any further, his lips were pressed firmly against mine in a kiss that put all romantic movies to shame. I poured everything into the kiss. Every ounce of love I held for him and he kissed me back with just as much love. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn from one of passion to one of lust. His hands traveled slowly down my body and I felt as if I was on fire. It was that moment that I realized that I was ready. I wanted Patch. There was no denying it. I was ready. I pulled away from him slightly to catch my breath. His lips traveled down my neck to my collarbone. We were both practically shaking with need. "I need to get something," I said. My voice was raw with emotion.

"It can wait," he murmured, his voice low and sexy.

"It's for you," I replied.

He pulled away slightly and looked at me, his eyes glazed over, "Hurry."

I grabbed the keys to his jeep and walked as calmly as I could to his car. I was going to walk out of the bedroom in what I had bought for him and I was going to give him the ring. Tonight was the night. I was going to give myself to Patch.

**Author's Note: I tried to keep the level of fluffiness low, but I couldn't help it. There's too much sexual tension between those two love birds. There's no way that little picnic was going to stay PG for long. Patch and Nora are so cute and they deserve a little romance after 4 books worth of fighting to be together. Thoughts? Anyone want a lemon? No lemon? Half a lemon? Feedback is appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter. This one might end up being a little shorter than the others. Please do leave a review! I love them! They are super encouraging and they help me update faster! To all of those who are reviewing/favorite/following this, thank you so much! I read them all!**

****WARNING**: This chapter contains some sexual content. So do not continue reading if this isn't your cup of tea. **

Chapter 4: Together

I grabbed the shopping bags out of the front passenger seat of Patch's car. I ran through his place to the bathroom shouting, "Be back in a minute!" I removed my clothes and slipped into the black silk dress I had purchased earlier. I also slipped into a black lacy thong Vee insisted I buy. I looked in the mirror and blushed at my reflection. I look like a hot mess. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame my wild curls but to no avail. I dabbed some lip gloss on my lips to try and look a little more presentable. I ran my fingers over my legs. Thank goodness I went through the pain of getting them waxed with Vee recently.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. _This is it Nora. You can do this. It's just Patch... It's Patch. Sexy Patch. My sexy Patch..._ I began to freak out. _I want this. I want him. _I grabbed the black, velvet case containing Patch's ring and walked as confidently as I could out of the bathroom. I approached Patch slowly; he was organizing the items on the blanket he had laid out for our living room picnic. "Patch," I murmured.

"Yes Ang-" he stopped mid-sentence when he laid his eyes on me.

I tried my best not to blush as his eyes slowly roamed over my body. He got up slowly, his eyes never leaving my body, and approached me. The closer he got, the faster my heart would beat. Our eyes met and I nibbled on my lower lip, his eyes were the darkest shade of black I had ever seen them.

I lifted the little black box before he could touch me, because once he does, I know there's no going back. Patch looked at it questioningly then his eyes flickered back to mine. I opened the box and pulled out the ring; while holding it up to him I said, "So everyone knows that you're mine and that you have someone who loves you. I love you." I slipped the ring onto his finger and we both smiled at each other for a moment. He was being awfully quiet which isn't normal for my cocky Patch.

I gasped as my feet were lifted from the air in one swift moment.

Patch had lifted me and was now carrying me bridal style to his bedroom. "Question," I murmured.

"Mm?"

"Does this make me Mrs. Cipriano?"

He laid me down on the bed, the silk sheets felt cool against my skin. He gracefully moved so he was on top of me supporting his weight with his arms.

"My Angel... Mrs. Nora Cipriano," he said in a slightly muffled voice due to him kissing down the side of my neck. He pulled away from me slightly and looked at my lips, "Do me a favor... no more makeup in bed. You look perfect without it." I nodded and his lips found mine. Our lips moved together in a fit of passion. He parted his lips slightly to run his tongue lightly along my lower lip. I parted my lips for him and we fought for dominance. Of course he won and was soon kissing me senseless. I felt his fingers trail down my sides over the silk of my dress.

I pulled away from the kiss to breathe and in a voice that was a little hoarser than I was used to, I said, "You're overdressed... Not fair..." I lifted his shirt off of him and threw it off to the side.

"Better?" He chuckled.

"Mm not yet," I reached down and unbuttoned his bottoms pushing them as far down as I could before he kicked them off, "There. Better."

He placed soft kisses along my collar bone and I could feel his smile against my skin. He slid down so his face was level with my ankles. He kissed slowly up the inside of my right leg and I reached down to run my fingers through his hair. Patch's hands ran slowly up my thighs; he began to lift the silk dress slowly, while locking his eyes on mine. Suddenly, a loud, abrupt knock came from the front door.

"Kill me now," Patch groaned.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"NORA GREY, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN!" I immediately recognized my mother's livid voice. How did she find us? I'm in deep trouble….

**Author's Note: HAHA I had to… Don't hate me :) It makes for a much more interesting story ;). I quite like what I have in store for the next chapter. Major drama will be happening soon! Since I've been mean to you guys, the next chapter will be out quite soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey! It's been quite some time. My apologies, but I haven't forgotten about this story! Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 5: Mothers

I pushed Patch off and ran to find my clothes. It was bad enough that my mother had found us. Finding out we were about to get frisky might be enough to give her a heart attack. Patch remained lying on the bed. If he was anything less than calm, his body did not give it away. He had somehow managed to slip on pants, but he was still shirtless. I mentally punched myself before I could spend time checking him out.

I ran to the door and opened it, but not before taking a few deep breaths. "NORA GREY, HOME. NOW!"

"At least let me explain," I pleaded. My mother closely resembled a cartoon whose face has turned red in anger. If I wasn't in danger of not seeing Patch for a while, I might have found this situation slightly comical.

"Do you think this boy is going to take care of you and support you, Nora? Give it a few months and you'll be begging to come back home! I raised you better than this!" My mother lowered her voice due to the strange look she received from a stranger walking by.

"I love Patch and we are going to be together. You're just going to have to get over it." Her face changed to a deeper shade of red.

"Let's make a deal Nora. Three months in this place with that boy. You aren't allowed to take anything from home. If you two can last for three months together, I'll reconsider my view of Patch."

Was my mother really allowing me to stay alone with Patch for three months? This seemed way too good to be true. "Deal," I agreed. I shut the door and immediately regretted it. That was a childish move, but she needed to learn that she's overreacting. I sat at the bottom of the door and rubbed my temples. I'm sure Patch had heard all of this. What was he going to think? Would he be ok with me crashing here for three months? How was I going to support myself? I couldn't feed off of Patch's money for three months.

I felt warm arms wrap around me, Patch was pulling me onto his lap. "Relax, Angel," his lips were traveling down my neck.

"I should've asked you if it was alright for me to stay here," I replied.

"Why would you need to ask? This place belongs to Mr. Cipriano, last I checked, you're Mrs. Cipriano. It belongs to you too. Everything that once was mine is now ours to share, Angel."

His words swam through my mind leaving me a lot less stressed. Three months with Patch. I'd find a way to make money. Patch and I love each other. Everything will be alright. What could go wrong?

**Author's Note: So, I know this chapter is really short, but I felt like it needed to end there. Drama is on its way, and one chapter can only take so much. I promise the next chapter will be out quite soon. I will be writing most of it today and my schedule is pretty clear the next few days. You might get quite a few chapters this week I hope! Thank you so much for reading! Review? Feedback keeps me inspired!**


End file.
